


Pull My Hair

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Day 10, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, M/M, come in hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Loki loves Thor's hair, loves how it feels when he runs his fingers through it, how it feels when he wraps it around his cock.  Thor loves to be used for his brother's pleasure.





	Pull My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the Thorki room of the house of kink, hair pulling today. Short and to the point, Loki loves Thor's hair. he does things to Thor's hair. Thor's okay with it.
> 
> not beta-ed

Loki twists his fingers through Thor’s golden hair, yanking his brother’s head back as he thrust deep inside him.

“Brother!” Thor cries, cock twitching against his belly. Loki pulls even harder, making Thor cry out.

“You like taking my cock, don’t you?” Loki whispers, tangling golden strands around his long fingers.

“Yes!” Thor yells to the ceiling. Loki bites at his neck, hips slamming against Thor’s ass. He loves taking his brother like this, Thor on his hands and knees, huge cock dripping with want between his legs, balls heavy with unspent come. He loves the feel of Thor’s hair around his fingers, how Thor screams his name, begging to come. He pulls Thor’s head back, baring his throat.

Thor’s eyes are half closed, cheeks flushed with desire. Loki’s cock spears him, rubbing that spot deep inside him that only his brother has ever found.

“Are you close, brother dearest?” Loki purrs against his bronzed skin, pulling nearly all the way out of him and going completely still.

“Yes, yes, please, brother! Let me come!”

“Not yet,” Loki growls, reaching under Thor and checking the cock ring. Thor half sobs, rutting into Loki’s hand.

Loki smirks. He adores that he’s the only one that can bring Thor to this quivering wreck.

He twists his fingers through Thor’s hair, pulling back on those silky strands like reins. “You’re such a good mount for me, brother. So willing. Broke to my every whim.”

Thor moans as Loki tugs on his hair, steering his head back and forth as he thrusts inside him. Loki grunts, balls slapping against Thor’s ass. Thor can feel the sting of Loki pulling his hair and it makes chills run over his entire body.

“Going to fill you up, brother,” Loki whispers, yanking hard on Thor’s hair. Thor moans, cock twitching enthusiastically at the thought.

Loki watches Thor’s hair run through his fingers like silk and he comes, driving his seed deep into his brother’s ass. He seed pulses into Thor’s channel, filling him up. Loki pulls out, watching Thor’s red pucker tighten up to try to keep Loki’s spend inside him.

Loki looks at Thor’s hair, fingering the golden strands. He smirks, nipping at his brother’s shoulder.

“On your back,” Loki commands. Thor slowly gets on his back, cock bright red and rock hard, the leather cock ring tight around his base.

“Please, brother,” Thor whispers. “Please I need to come so bad.”

“Not yet. I have another plan first.”

Thor whines, hand reaching for his straining dick. Loki slaps his hand away.

“You know better.”

Thor growls at him, electric blue eyes glaring at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Loki says lightly. “I know you like this.”

Thor huffs. His brother is right; he loves being used by Loki, especially when he pulls his hair.

Loki moves up Thor’s body, lifting his head by his hair and lowering it onto his thigh. Thor pants, watching his brother as best he can from his thigh. Loki takes Thor’s hair in hand, running his fingers through it. He wraps the golden strands around his flaccid cock, pulling Thor’s hair tightly around his length.

He moans at the silken strands around his lube and come slicked cock. He wraps his hand around the silk cocoon around his dick and starts to stroke, moaning Thor’s name. Thor can feel every tug and yank on his hair as Loki uses it.

Loki moans, looking down at his cock surrounded by Thor’s hair. He loves his brother’s hair, how soft it feels around his dick, how Thor moans when Loki pulls on it. It doesn’t take much to bring Thor like this. Loki has even pulled on Thor’s hair in public, much to the thunder god’s displeasure. He always has such a hard time hiding his response.

Loki moves his hips, thrusting lightly into Thor’s hair. He starts to harden, the strands of hair catching in his slit and making him buck and cry out. Thor stays quiet, panting and listening as Loki brings himself pleasure.

“You’re going to wash my hair after this,” Thor says lowly.

“If you please me,” Loki says, grinning down at him. Thor’s red cock twitches, leaking heavily across his stomach. Loki picks up the pace of his hand, thrusting hard. He wraps a bit of Thor’s hair around the head of his cock, a thick portion right over his slit, digging in and hovering on that edge of pleasure and pain.

He’s hard again, precome staining Thor’s golden locks. Loki arches his back as he comes again, thick strands of seed pushing through Thor’s hair, sticking it together. Loki leans forward as he comes, undoing Thor’s cock ring.

Thor cries out as his dick is freed, body arching like a bow as he comes explosively over his stomach, pearlescent strands of spend running over his toned abs.

“You look beautiful like that,” Loki says, dragging his fingers through the sticky seed on Thor’s stomach. He wipes it in Thor’s hair, making the bigger god glare at him.

Loki smirks. “And you look even better now, debauched and thoroughly fucked. If only the good people could see good prince Thor now.”

Thor huffs, turning his head and biting Loki’s thigh. Loki slaps at him, twisting his fingers back in his sticky hair.

“You owe me a bath, brother,” Thor says, voice low. Loki’s eyes flutter. He hates how Thor’s voice can do that to him; heat rushing through his body, cock twitching in interest at the tone.

“So I do,” Loki says, shoving Thor off his thigh. “Must make sure your hair is perfect.”

“So you can ruin it again,” Thor says dryly, getting to his feet. His hair sticks up in various directions and Loki can’t stop the laughter from bubbling up. Thor looks utterly ridiculous. 

Thor grins and snatches Loki around the waist, carrying him to his opulent bathing chamber. He drops Loki into the steaming water and joins him. Loki reaches out, yanking Thor close by the hair.

“You’ll pay for that, brother,” Loki purrs against his lips.

“Prove it,” Thor replies, grinning widely.

Loki does.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love! Please tell me what you think!!
> 
> tomorrow: Ironstrange, object insertion, sounding, cross dressing


End file.
